Minatauros
MINOTAUROS The Minotaurs in Runeterra are rarely seen thanks to the "carnage" event accomplished by Noxus and the persecution that the race suffered at the hands of this nation. GENOCIDE The reality of the Minotaurs who remained alive in Runeterra is to hide in small groups, usually families, in the most remote regions possible, only being just rumours among travellers. With the persecution of Noxus the members of this race are few and still try to recover of all that they suffered, re-establishing their culture and rescuing their customs especially in Demacian regions, where they were given to have a chance to live again. APPEARANCE The minotaurs are bull-headed humanoids that have a pair of horns, over 6 feet in height and extremely well built. Their bodies are covered with short hair with extremely varied coloration but following the standards of an individual’s lineage. CULTURE The culture of the minotaurs was almost completely destroyed, their customs still remain scattered among the few surviving groups. One of the ancient customs was the trials of strength, in which young minotaurs had to prove their strength to be accepted in society. Not only that, but their concept of justice was based on strength as well, which made many injustices happen between them. With the near genocide they suffered, this custom was revised and they now they can only count on each other, greatly abolishing these customs. MINOTAUR NAMES The names of the Minotaurs are always followed by the name of their Clans, Male Minotaurs Names: Alistar, Beliminorgath, Cinmac, Dastrun, Edder, Galdar, Ganthirogani, Hecariverani, Kyris, Tosher, Zurgas Female Minotaurs Names: Ayasha, Calina, Fliara, Helati, Keeli, Kyri, Mogara, Sekra, Tariki, Telia Minotaur Clan Names: Athak, Bregan, Entragath, Kaziganthi, Lagrangli, Mascun, Orilg, Sumarr, Teskos, Zhakan RACIAL TRAILS OF MINATAUROS Increase in Attribute Scores. Strength +2, Constitution +1 Age. Minotaurs enter adulthood at around the age of 17 and can live up to 150 years. Alignment. Most minotaurs lean toward lawful alignments. Size. Minotaurs average over 6 feet in height, and they have strong, stocky builds. Your size is Medium. Horns. Your horns are natural melee weapons, with which you're proficient. When you hit with them, the target takes piercing damage equal to 1d6+your Strength modifier. Goring Rush. Immediately after you use the Dash action on your turn and move at least as far as your speed, you can make one melee attack with your horns as a bonus action. Hammering Horns. Immediately after you hit a creature with a melee attack as part of the Attack action on your turn, you can attempt to shove that creature with your horns using your reaction. The creature must be no more than one size larger than you and within 5 feet of you. It must make a Strength saving throw against a DC equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Strength modifier. If it fails, you push it up to 5 feet away from you. Menacing. You have proficiency in the Intimidation skill. Hybrid Nature. You have two creature types: humanoid and monstrosity. You can be affected by a game effect if it works on either of your creature types. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Velarian and Minatour. Minotaurs: https://5etools.com/races.html#minotaur_uacentaursminotaurs